Family Christmas
by Lizzie Salvatore
Summary: Batman's girlfriend waits for her Boys to get back from a mission and remembers what Christmas has done for them in the past. Not really close to the story. And really fluffy


**My family has a tradition of meeting at midnight mass Christmas Eve...and the kids have the tradition of falling asleep on any grownup close enough. **

**I thought it would be fun to have the BatFamily do something similer, (and a good time to introduce my OC Abrielle) Merry Christmas!**

**THIS WILL NOT FOLLOW ANY TIMELINES FROM THE SHOW!**

* * *

Christmas time was always Abrielle Wayne's favorite time of the year. Ironic because her husband hated it. She waited for her family to join her on the roof of a mansion in Gotham and as she waited she remembered her first Christmas with Bruce, they had just started dating and she had asked him to take her to a Midnight concert and fireworks show.

* * *

"Come on Bruce it will be fun!" She begged, "Sitting up to all hours of the night in a tux and trying to pay attention to carols I am completely sick of is Not what I call fun." He growled grumpily. Abrielle smirked. "But you love me enough to endure it for my sake." The Batman had absolutely no answer that wouldn't offend her and they went to the concert.

**TIMESKIP**

The music started at 12:00 but the hall was packed so they went two hours early to get seats. Other people had the same idea and so the choir started to sing carols while they waited. Abrielle leaned her head on Bruce's shoulder and fell asleep at 12:30 She was rudely awakened by the Joker's goons yelling about explosives. Bruce excused himself and ten minutes later Batman showed up, Joker couldn't understand why Bat's seemed angrier than usual. Abrielle had then stomped down to Uncle Jokers hospital room as Vixen and chewed him out for ruining her date with Bruce Wayne.

Uncle Joker had been so proud of his sweet little niece for snaring a millionare. He couldn't understand why his Baby girl gave him a black eye to top the one from Batman.

* * *

The Next Christmas Eve had been when Bruce took her to Haley's circus.

* * *

It was a gloomy Christmas Eve when Abrielle entered the Wayne mansion, "Bruce I just heard of an amazing circus close by...and it's Christmas Eve!" Her puppy dog eyes were to much for Bruce and he went to warm the car and look into times, grumbling about women and their demands.

**TIMESKIP (BRUCE POV)**

The lights and sounds of the circus excited Elle to no end. It amused Bruce to see her acting like a child, and she so rarely did. So he made sure she was having fun. When the Greyson's ran out she was almost as excited as all the children. He could see her tense when the man and woman swung. Then he heard the snap of the wire and the boy's scream. He and Elle acted on instinct, one moment later they were both running for the stage. Bruce made sure the police were called and Elle cradled Dick in her arms. He watched his girlfriend comfort the boy and felt something stir within him.

That night the boy came home with them, and Elle had almost nothing to do with it. The next morning when Dick woke up The mansion was decorated and Elle was soon making a mess in the kitchen baking Christmas cookies...Although Bruce and Alfred weren't sure weather there was any actual baking involved. (Turns out cookie dough is an amazing projectile,)

After that the next few Christmases were a quiet affair with them acting as a family. When Bruce took Dick as his ward Abrielle was legally named the next in line to take him should anything happen to Bruce.

They both made sure Dick enjoyed Christmas. And when He found out that Bruce was Batman, Elle was the one who advocated for him as Robin. They often joked afterward that She may not be Dick Greyson's mother, but she sure was Robin's.

* * *

Today was a special Christmas Eve. Robin and his team had saved a city from Mr Freeze without Batman and the team. Abrielle had been freaking out when she saw the fight on TV, Now Batman was bringing Robin to pick her up and then they would leave Gotham for Christmas. As she was thinking the Bat mobile landed. She slid in the front seat next to Dick and pulled him close to make sure he was alright.

When she finished checking she let him go expecting him to back off (Dick was very careful about her personal space.) But Dick just snuggled closer and laid his head in her lap. Two hours later the Bat mobile landed and Bruce went to lift Dick off her. She motioned him away and lifted the little bird into her arms.

As she tucked him into bed She smiled sadly. He may not really be her son. But He was her little bird.

* * *

**Not really true to the story but cute and fluffy. Hope you guys like it and R&amp;R.  
**

**I might put up a story about Abrielle if pressed. **

**Liz**


End file.
